Chemistry
by puppyluvr04
Summary: One note, One class, and One relationship all in one oneshot. Please read and review. T to be safe!


**This is my first oneshot hope you like it. Please review!:)(: **

**Chemistry**

"Ring." the school bell rang alarming the students 1st period was over.

**Miley's POV **

I gathered my belongings and said by to Oliver.

Right as I was about to turn around and walk out the door I saw a folded up note that was on the floor next to Oliver's desk I figured it was his so I called to him but he didn't hear me.

I picked up the note opened it and read all that was it was 3 little words and one persons name. The note read:

I love you!

Oliver

I wondered if the note was left there purposely for me. Oh my god dose Oliver like me dose he want to be more then friends. I'm going to find Oliver.

**Oliver's POV:**

After I 1st period I had the felling that I was forgetting some thing but what was it. Did I forget one of my books. Did I forget to write down a homework assignment.

Oh well it was probably nothing. Well as long as it wasn't that note I wrote for Lilly. "Wait a minute." I mumbled. I rummaged through all my stuff and I couldn't find that note. Then all of a sudden Miley came up to me.

"Sorry Miley can't talk right now. I have to find some thing." I told her.

"But it's about this note." she said and I immediately rushed over to her./

"You found the note I wrote for Lilly oh thank god." I replied

"Oh it's for Lilly I thought it was for me and I was going to come and tell you that I'm still with Ja-. Wait a second you like Lilly?!" she asked.

"Yes but don't tell her because I am going to give her this note in chemistry class." I explained to her.

"Fine I wont tell her but it will be hard." she promised.

"Good and don't tell any body else either." I told her

"Ok." she replied "wait your chemistry class isn't until last period that's so long from now can't you give her the note sooner." she asked.

"No" I replied

**Miley's POV:**

It was 2nd period and it was killing me not to tell Lilly that Oliver likes her.

Maybe I should tell her and also tell her to act surprised when she reads the letter.

Ok sounds good to me. "Lilly." I whispered. "I need to tell you something."I also whispered.

"Stuart no talking during the test." Miss. Kunkle said.

Sweet nibblets. Know I can't tell Lilly Oliver likes her although now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't tell her that would betray Oliver. I guess I wont tell her.

"Ring." the bell rang.

"Miley what was so important that you had to tell me." Lilly asked.

"Um. A. Um. I wanted to tell you that." I started. "That um Hannah has a CD singing this Friday night and that Lola is invited." I told her

"Ok then." Lilly said to me in a weird voice and went to her next class.

Oh sweet nibblets I want to tell her so badly but I can't but I want to but I can't. Ahhhh.. Oliver

I went up to Oliver. "I almost told Lilly but I didn't." I told him

"Well don't tell her." he shot back.

"But it's soooo hard can't you give her the note now?"I asked.

"No." He said

"Why." I asked

"Because I don't want to." He replied.

**Lilly's POV:**

Hm. Miley and Oliver have been hanging out a lot lately. Oh my god are they going out. And Miley even had to tell me some thing really badly in biology and then when I asked her later she kinda panicked. They must be going out. That sucks because I like Oliver. Oh well I wont tell them that I know that they are going out and just wait till they tell me and I will just keep my feelings to myself about Oliver.

**Oliver's POV:**

it was finally lunch time and getting closer to chemistry class. I was so nervous what would she say when she reads the note. I guess I'll see in 2 hours.

**Miley's POV:**

It was lunch time I was getting nervous because I didn't know how I would act around both of them and I didn't want to blow it for Oliver before he gave her the note.

**Lilly's POV:**

Oh no. It was lunch time I bet they are going to tell that they are going out but I won't tell them that I already new that they are going out and I won't tell Oliver that I like him.

I found Miley and we went to the lunch room. When we got there Oliver said hi to us then all of a sudden he pulled Miley aside and started talking to her .I wondered if they were talking about telling me that they are going out.

**Miley's POV:**

I found Lilly and we walked to the lunch room together. When we got there Oliver said hi to us and pulled me aside to make sure I didn't tell Lilly that he like's her and I told him that I didn't

**Olivers POV:**

It was time fro chemistry class and I was scared to see how Lilly would react to the note.

I gave her the note in the begging of class but right after I gave it to her the teacher walked in and started the lesson. So now she couldn't read it till after class.

My heart was pounding all during the all during the and I couldn't keep my mind on my classwork. I was pretty much talking to myself the whole class time.

The bell rang and my heart was pounding even more as I watched her unfold every crease once she got the note open I could see her gasp silently. She started to walk closer to me. I could see she had a confused look on her face. When she got to me she said. "I thought ... but you and Miley... but then now... what... I'm confuse.." she didn't get to finish I pulled her into a heated kiss. "Oliver like you too."she confessed

THE END


End file.
